


Rowena’s Girl

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: When your father loses you in a poker game, you become the property of the Macleod family.  After the two of you share a kiss, Crowley sort of nudges you into spending more time with his mother.





	Rowena’s Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: New York (SPN Genre Bingo)  
> Square Filled: SamRowena (SPN Kink Bingo)

You were eighteen when your father lost you in a poker game.  

He came stumbling home late at night, drunker than you had ever seen him and that’s when he told you.  You were too stunned to even reply.  He was slurring pretty heavily so you made it back to your room and threw ever glass object you owned.  You didn’t sleep at all that night.  You spent the night packing all of your clothes, and everything else you think of.  

It was early morning when you heard someone beating on the door.  You heard your father yell and say that it was unlocked.  Whomever it was, made their way down the small hallway and stopped at your door.  “Ms. Y/N?”  You held your breath as you glanced up.  

“Do you have everything together?”

You muttered yes before this strange man took both of your suitcases.  “Do you want to say goodbye to your father?”

“That man who is more than likely passed out now on the kitchen table is not my father.  I’ll never forgive him for this.”  You threw your house key on the kitchen counter before you left.   With a sigh, you locked the door before leaving and your mystery man guided you downstairs where a dark blue charger was waiting.

“Can I ask at least where I’m going to end up?”  The left passenger door was opened and you were nudged in.  There was an older gentleman in a black suit sitting in the back.  

“New York.  I do hope you’ll enjoy the city.”  You watched as he took a sip from the tumbler he was holding.  “From this day forward, you are property of the Macleod family.”

–

_Years later_

You woke up with your head pounding and set of arms around your waist.  ‘What the hell…’  Once your eyes focused, you took a good look at who was sharing your bed.  “Sweet cheeks, you don’t have to work today, so why are you awake?”

“Gabe, how drunk were we?”  

“I really don’t think you want the answer to that.”  You frowned as he flipped over and looked you in the eye.  

“Tell me.  Please?”

“You asked for this, just remember that.”  He grabbed his cell phone and opened up the photo gallery and shoved the phone in your hand.  You swiped through all of them until you landed on one of a certain redhead and yourself.  You were in her lap with your hands tangled in her hair and you were kissing her.

“I kissed Rowena Macleod last night.  Crowley is going to kill me.”

“Quite the opposite, love.”  You looked to the opposite side of the room and Crowley was sitting in one of the leather chairs in your room.  “I want you to keep this up.  Mother has, well she has expressed interest in seeing you again.”

“Isn’t she seeing that Winchester boy?”

You felt Gabe kiss your shoulder and Crowley raised an eyebrow.  “That relationship is all physical, doll.”

“Of course it is.”  You had to think about this whole arrangement.  “Why are you encouraging this Crowley?”

“You won’t hear me say that she’s my mother and I want to see her happy.  I don’t care what she does to be honest.  I just want her out of my business and what better way than to give her a new playtoy.”

“Great, I’m being pimped out..”  You chuckled darkly as Gabe looked at you.  “Give me her phone number, and I’ll set something up.”

“That’s a good girl.”  

–

You found out that there were so many places in New York that you had yet to explore.  Spending time with Rowena, well that was different than what you expected.  

You went to a lot of Broadway plays, ate all types of food, and spent the rest of the day shopping.  You spent the night with her that night, and from then on, you accepted that you were Rowena’s girl.

“Ro, I have to tell you something.”  She watched you from her vanity with a smile as she brushed out her hair.

“You can tell me anything.  You know that.”

“I know we’re ’together’ but I don’t want to keep secrets from you.  You know that golden haired man who’s always nearby?”

“Of course, dear.  Are you two?” She balled one hand and repeatedly thrust her right index finger in and out.  You flushed and Rowena chuckled at your response.  “Is he your boyfriend?”

“In a sense yeah..”  You watched as she draped her arms over your shoulders and gently kissed your neck.  “What about this Winchester fellow I keep hearing about?”

“You don’t have to worry your silly little head about him.  He visits whenever his brother is dealing with Fergus and we have a little fun.”

–

A few months went by and you finally got to meet Sam Winchester.   Rowena’s description of him didn’t do him justice.  She was having a meeting in her office, when her phone chirped.  

_‘I missed you Ro.  Tonight can be our play date, if you want that is.’_

_‘'You precious little lamb, of course.  You’ll have to see if your sweet angel wants to play..’_

_‘He said that he will be there with bells and whistles on.’_

_‘I can’t wait to see you.’_

Gabe grinned as you pocketed your cell and made your way towards Rowena’s office.  It had been weeks since you last saw Rowena, and he could tell how excited you were.  He kissed you gently and told you not to do anything he wouldn’t do.  You winked at him before knocking on the door.  You could tell by the sounds coming from inside that Sam was already inside with Rowena, and when she told you to enter, you wasted no time.  

–

“I wouldn’t bother the boss lady right now, Dave.  She’s spending some quality time with her girl, if you know what I mean.”  He sighed and clutched the piece of paper in his hands.  His boys had just.come back with some big news and he needed Rowena to be the first to know.

“What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“She zaps your ass for interrupting.  It’s rare that she gets to see Ms. Y/N, but damn is she one lucky lady.”

“What’s so special about this Y/N?”  He heard a set of twin moans the hallway and Dave was silenced.  “Was that her?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes..”

“You listen to this kind of thing often?”  Gabriel chuckled to himself as Rowena’s office door was flung open and you peeked around the corner.  

“Rowena will take her messages now.  Also Gabe?”

“Yes sweet cheeks?”  You got close enough and whispered something in his ear.  You tightened the robe that you borrowed from Rowena and put an extra sway in your walk as you made your way down the hallway.  

“What was that about?”  Gabe smirks as he watches you walk away.  He knew this game all too well.

“None of your business, just go tell Rowena your news.”  Gabe adjusted himself.  It was fifteen minutes later when you returned with a tray of drinks and a bag slung over your shoulders.

“Did Dave finally leave?”  Gabe chuckle as he took the tray from you and gently swatted at your ass.  You made it closer to the door and you heard the familiar sounds coming from her room.

“Does that answer your question, sweetheart?”

“It answers one anyways.”  You chewed on your lower lip as Gabe looked you up and down.  

“Y/N, where are you dear?”  The both of you chuckled as you and Gabe made your way back into Rowena’s office.  “Why don’t we move this party back into my room?”

“Ro, what did Dave want?”  She scoffed as Sam helped her up off her desk and was holding her by her waist.  He was nibbling on her earlobe and she giggled.

“Lucifer has been taken care of.”  

“For good?”  You laced your fingers with Gabe’s and gave them a gentle squeeze.  Rowena nodded and squealed as Sam picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

“We have some celebrating to do..”  Sam muttered as a smile graced his face and the two of you followed behind.  Before you entered her bedroom, you stopped Gabe.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll bounce back from this, I promise.”  You leaned in to Gabe and gently pecked his lips.

“We can go back to my room and just cuddle tonight, if you want.”

“And miss a night of debauchery, I don’t think so missy.  I’ll grieve later…”  Gabe pulled you into the bedroom and you giggled as he tossed you on to the bed with Rowena and Sam.  “For now, there’s sex to be had and beautiful people to have it with.”


End file.
